


Milestones

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan wants his boyfriend to meet his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milestones

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Milestones  
> Pairing: Tom Ryan/James Lester  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Ryan wants his boyfriend to meet his friends.  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was Odd One Out.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"I don't mind staying home."

"I mind, James. I can't drag you there but I'd like you to meet my friends. They think I've invented you."

James sighed. "I'd stick out like a sore thumb with a bunch of squaddies. I'd hardly be able to talk politics with them."

"That's nice. We're too dumb for you."

"Not you, Ryan." He tries smiling but Ryan looks upset.

"So I'm good enough for you but my friends, that you've never met, aren't."

"I'm sorry. I'm worried about fitting in."

"Then say that. I'll stay by your side all night."

"Fine. I'll go."


End file.
